


Artwork

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Because anything related to Fire Emblem needs dragons, Confessions, Dragons, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Graffiti, Love at First Sight, Museums, Romance, They're artwork dragons, but not what you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: What happens when a graffiti artist meets a painter?They fall in love, obviously.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zapato777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapato777/gifts).



> Just so y'all know, my sister recommended the prompt for this fic.
> 
> Odin is a graffiti artist who coincidentally meets Kagero, a painter. He then proceeds to fall in love with her.

_ Kshhh _

A line here… A popular slogan over there…

_ Shk shk shk _

The yellow bled into the red so easily…

_ Shhh _

The sound of the spray paint, so quiet, like a secret…

“Odin!” Laslow hissed from his viewpoint at the corner of the street. “The cops are coming! Let’s go!”

“Not just yet, friend. I’m almost done with this piece.” Odin muttered, concentrating on the pupils of the dragon’s eyes. “You think I should made these darker?”

Laslow let out an exasperated noise and grabbed his friend’s bag, then his shoulder. “Whatever, let’s go!”

_ “Laslow!” _ Odin yelled, but was pulled around the corner not a moment too soon as the police came into the scene. The two ran down a few other streets before stopping to catch their breath.

“Haa… Haa…” Laslow panted, leaning on his knees. “You idiot… We almost got caught!”

“Laslow… You fiend! I was almost done!” Odin wiped sweat from his forehead. “Just a few more strokes and I would’ve gotten the eyes exactly right!”

“What then? You would get caught and have a criminal record! Not to mention you would give your mom a heart attack! Honestly.” Laslow straightened and rolled his shoulders. “Whatever. Let’s go back. We’ll come back tomorrow night, yeah? After classes? It’ll probably still be there then.”

 

* * *

 

“'It'll probably be still there.'” Odin repeated Laslow's words in a grumble as he snuck in the back alley. “There was no way I was going to come back here later… Sorry, Laslow. You better take good notes for me!” Odin rounded the corner and prepared his spray cans for a… Blank wall.

“Grima damn it all!” He immediately cursed. His masterpiece had been covered by a sloppy cover of white paint. “Are you kidding? I have to start over!? Unacceptable! The greatest piece of Odin the Dark…! Oh, damn it all.” Grumbling under his breath, Odin yanked on his hood prepared his spray can…

“Stop right there!”

Odin dropped his paint in shock as a policeman ran around the corner, baton pointed threateningly. For a moment, Odin froze, mind whirling. Then, realizing that he’d been  _ caught, _ he raced the other way, heart pounding.

_ Should’ve waited for Laslow, should’ve waited for Laslow, should’ve waited for Laslow! Damn it all! _ Odin thought, running as fast as he could. However, he skidded to a stop as he heard voices coming from the opposite direction. He was trapped—

Well, except for the door next to him. A door labeled “Staff Only.”

“I’m coming for you!”

Ah, that was the police. No time! Ripping open the door, Odin dove in and raced through the twisting hallways. As he did, he ripped off his jacket, turned it inside out, wrapped it around his waist, then pulled his reading glasses from his pocket and hurriedly ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully they wouldn’t recognize him? Panting, Odin slowed to a steady pace and turned the corner—straight into a museum.

He blinked.

“So that’s why they covered up  _ my _ art. Didn’t want it to draw attention from anything in here.” Odin muttered, slinking through the crowd. “Just gotta find an exit and—Wow.” 

The painting in front of Odin was that of Nohr. However, it wasn’t the usual paintings he usually saw, ones that showcased the bright lights of skyscrapers and the bustling people. No, this one dove deeper. It showed Nohr underneath a starless sky, fog creeping in on the edges. Everything was dimmed and emanated darkness, and it was simply…

“Amazing.”

“What?”

Odin jumped and whirled around as a voice spoke up next to him. He found himself to a woman. Her long brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon, and she wore a suit over a pink button-up. A curator, perhaps? But a very pretty one at that...

“Er…” Odin blinked, suddenly feeling lost, his chest hammering. “What?”

“You said ‘amazing.’ What is?”

“Oh! This painting! Isn’t it? The gloomy skies, the details of the fog rolling in… It just screams of epicness! Don’t you agree?”

The woman switched her gaze to the painting. “I suppose.”

“What? You don’t think it’s amazing?”

“No no, I think it’s… Pretty great. It’s just that no one else has had the same reaction you have.”

“Huh!? Why?”

“Everyone else thinks it’s too dark, that it doesn’t fit the city. It’s unfortunately not that popular… ‘Interesting to look at,’ they all say. But it’s just not enough. It probably won’t even stay in this museum for long.”

“Hmph!” Odin huffed angrily and crossed his arms. “They don’t appreciate the value of art then!”

“Well, it seems you do.” The woman smiled. “Do you do art as well?”

“Of course! And I don’t care what people say about mine, or even if they ruin it! I’ll just start again and keep getting better!”

“That’s a good mindset. Where could I find your art? I would like to see it for myself.”

“Oh—I don’t really have a place for it.” Odin flapped his hand. “But I’m sure you’ll find it if you just look around the city!”

“Really? Is that so?”

“Ye—Oh, Grima.” Out of the corner of Odin’s eye, he caught sight of a few security officials. “You know what, I gotta go. The name’s Odin! Hope I see you around!”

 

* * *

 

It was only when Odin was outside that he realized he didn’t know the pretty woman’s name.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, where did you go?” Laslow asked as Odin slammed the door to their room. “I look up and you’re not there.”

“Wanted to get my art finished.”

“Oh? Did you?”

“No. It was covered up, and then I got caught.”

“You WHAT!?” Laslow shrieked, and Odin flinched.

“Calm down! No way would Odin the Dark truly get caught! I just better not do anything for the next few days. I don’t know if the police saw my face, but it’s better to safe than sorry.”

Laslow groaned and pressed a hand against his forehead. “This is why you take me with you! What would your mom and Aunt Maribelle say if you actually got caught?”

Odin shrugged and sat down at his own desk. “Dunno. But it’s a good thing. I met someone new today!”

“You’re always meeting someone new.”

“Yeah, but this one is special! We met in the museum, and she seems to know a lot about art. We were looking at a painting together. It was by…” Odin scratched his head, trying to remember the signature. “Kagero! That was the artist’s name. Hey, I’m going to look it up right now.”

“So you met a girl, huh.” Laslow lazily watched as Odin started his research on his phone. “Aunt Lissa will be happy.”

“We aren’t  _ dating _ … Yet.”

“Yet?”

“Well, she seemed pretty cool. The only thing is that I don’t know… Her… Name.” Odin’s eyes widened, and he dropped his phone.

“What’s up—wah!” Laslow jumped as Odin suddenly stood up and screamed at his phone.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE THE ARTIST!”

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t tell me you were the artist!” Odin hissed under his breath as he hurriedly walked up to Kagero, standing in the same place he’d found her when he first met her.

Kagero blinked, and a smile curved on her lips. “You never asked. I thought you realized, though. It was rather refreshing, I must admit. You weren’t so formal with me.”

“I would’ve been more respectful!”

“Really? You aren’t now.”

Odin blushed. “W-Well, there’s no reason now!”

Kagero laughed, a sound that sent Odin’s heart hammering. “I suppose not.”

Odin sighed, then also began to laugh himself. “I never thought I’d meet a famous artist someday!”

“Please, I’m hardly famous yet. Besides, aren’t  _ you _ a famous artist?”

“Me? Oh, no.”

“Hm? But your art is all over the city.” Kagero smirked. “It took me some time. I never realized it was right in front of me. Your dragon from a few days ago was quite amazing. I was rather sad when the officials covered it up.”

“Oh.” Odin rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “You found me out already?”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t signed your  _ name _ at the bottom of each piece. But, yes. Your art… I love it.”

“...Uh.” Blushing, Odin cleared his throat. “Th-Thanks. No one’s ever told me that before. I usually get chased away or yelled at.”

“Well, perhaps that wouldn’t happen if you put your art on a canvas.”

“Well, what’s the fun in that? You’re limited to a such a small space! And spray paint doesn’t work that well in that area.”

Kagero shook her head, but her smiled stayed. Odin cleared his throat and looked away, heartbeat beginning to race again. “Hey… If we’re going to talk, why don’t we do it someplace comfortable? Perhaps… The cafe?”

“Why, Odin. Are you asking me out?” Kagero smiled coyly, flicking the bangs out of her eyes

“Only if you see it that way.”

 “Well then, I accept. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't been publishing anything lately. I had a bit of a writer's block and was a bit busy. Thankfully I've learned to balance my schedule now, so I should be back to writing more.
> 
> I hope everyone reading enjoyed this piece! I was talking to my sister about how I had no idea how to write this support when she recommended this prompt. I thought it was really cool, so I tried my hand at writing it. I think it came out well? I'm not sure. I decided to not keep Odin's wild language, but I sprinkled instances of it here and there, as you probably saw. Also, I have no idea what Kagero's characterization is. I hope I did well with what I had? IDK.
> 
> As always, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
